He Never Shuts Up
by SoloWars5000
Summary: Leia is annoyed by a chatty Han Solo and decides to shut him up. L/H
**A/N: So, I've been out of my writing game for quite a few years. But now I decided I should try writing again and this idea was in my head for some days now, so I decided to give it a try. Anyway, this is my first Star Wars fic and, to be honest, my first try at something smut. I'm nervous, tbh. But ok, enjoy :)
**  
 **Summary: Leia is annoyed by a chatty Han Solo and decides to shut him up.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. Unfortunately.**

 **xxxxx**

 _He never shuts up. No, really. He never stops talking._ She thinks it's cute sometimes. He gets overexcited with something and you can see the passion in his eyes. She loves those moments. But most of the times, she thinks, he does it to annoy her. Like right now.

Leia and Han are walking the corridors down to her office in Coruscant and Han is feeling chatty. She hadn't even had her first cup of caf in the morning when he started.  
 _"G'morning, sweetheart!" he said while entering our kitchen. I was sitting at our table waiting for my first cup to brew, face buried in my hands, and responded with a grunt, an obvious sign not to be talked to this early in the morning._

 _But of course my husband never takes hints. He kisses the tangled mess that is my hair and goes for the cupboards, shuffling everything and making all the noise he can possibly do._

 _"I had the weirdest dream. Do ya wanna hear about it?"_

 _"No."  
"So, we're in Hoth and Threepio is talking all this shit about chances of survival if you fall into a lava pit and suddenly the whole ground turns into lava-"_

 _"-Han, I really don't want to hear about that now." I say as I rise to get my cup of the boiling hot goodness that's just brewed._

 _"What do you want to talk about, then?" He finally found his cereal and sits down to pour some blue milk in it. I can't believe I'm married to a man, a general, as it is, that still has those cereals with marshmallow droids for breakfast every day._

 _"Nothing. Just leave me be right now, please." I take my first sip and the heat fulfills my body. I can't believe anyone has the guts to even try to begin the day without having some caffeine first._

 _"Oh" he seems to ponder for a bit, taking spoonfuls of the now soggy thing that he somehow manages to chew loudly "Ok."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _We have the whole meal in sweet silence and I thank the goddess for that glorious moment. I do love my husband. I married him, after all. But Han can be such a pain when he wants to. Just take one look at our whole story together and you'll see that._

 _After one more cup of caf, I'm in a better mood. Ready to face the day, I start my way to the bedroom so I can finish getting ready. And that's when he starts again._

 _"So the ground turns into lava, right? And I'm yelling at Threepio that no, I don't want to hear about the odds. I forgot to tell you that then I'm standing on a rock. The rock then starts trembling and-"_

 _I close the fresher's door on his face. Goddess, how am I supposed to be on time if he keeps talking? I can still hear him outside, but I just ignore him and keep on braiding my hair to my likes._

 _All the way to work he's like that. I've already heard about all of the dreams he had this week, about the time he swears he saw a dog inside the Falcon (it was probably Chewie), about his plans for the day (which are as interesting as mine), his whole weather report and goddess knows what else._

Leia diverted her path, taking her left instead of the usual right, trying to trick her husband into continuing his way without her. It obviously didn't work, as he was now by her side asking her where she was going.

"This is not the way to your office, Sweetheart. Where are you going?"

"There's something I still have to do before I begin work. Why don't you go on to your activities? This will take me a while."  
"Nah, I'm enjoying this little walking with ya. What do you have to do?"

She looked around, trying to find something, anything she could use as a distraction. As she glanced to her right, she saw just what she needed: a stock closet. An idea popped into her mind.

"There, I got to get something there."

Leia let herself in the small stock closet. It was dark and tiny, it only had space for the two of them. Just exactly what she needed. She grabbed him by the shirt as soon as he closed the door shut, bringing him closer. She brought her right hand up to his hair and crashed her lips to him, kissing him with a fierce passion she thought would be enough. But apparently it wasn't.

"What are you doing? Don't you have to work?" He managed to get his face away from hers just enough to ask the annoying question.

"Shut up." She kissed him hard, this time using her hands to unbuckle his belt and push his pants down. As soon as she managed to get him free of the restraint of his underwear, she grabbed his member, feeling how hard he already was and giving him a gentle, but firm pull. Looking up to the man's eyes, she could see his incredulous, yet pleased, look at her.

The princess sank to her knees, wasting no time before she took his shaft into her mouth, sucking hard on its head. She heard a soft grunt and looked up to see his head thrown back on the wall behind him, his eyes closed. And, what was better, no words coming out of his mouth.

She licked her way down his length until she reached his balls, where she put her now reddened lips to suck gently, while her right hand stroked him firmly. Leia heard the familiar strangled noise that came from him, a sign he was very well enjoying the situation. With a flick of her wrist, she was back at taking him fully in her mouth, hollowing her cheeks as she was suddenly deep throating him, her hands now on his behind, bringing his as close as he could be.  
Han let out a loud moan and Leia felt his body starting to shake. She could already taste his pre-cum when he let out a shaky breath she could only guess was him trying to say her name, a warning he was about to let go. She replaced her mouth with her hand and had just begun sucking on his tip when he came violently in her mouth. Just as soon as she had swallowed, she stood up, tucking him back in his pants.

Leia looked up to her husband, who was still trying to regain his breath.

"Are we good now?"

He nodded in response and she did a quick recheck of their hair and clothing before opening the door and leading the way to her office. She shouldn't have to worry anymore, she knew Han Solo would be speechless for the rest of the day.


End file.
